ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilcugon in the Forge
Vilcugon in the Forge is the first episode of Ben 10: Powerful. Plot Darkness. That is all Ben saw. He, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Ship, Azmuth, Myaxx and Rickon were in the Forge of Creation. They are cold, hungry and tired. But the battle has yet to begun. In the distance, Vilcugon floated like a blimp. Ben slapped his new Omnitrix. A epic sequence began. He grew more legs, grew smaller had six eyes. "Spidermonkey! Hey wait a minute, since when do I have six eyes?" Ben wondered. "There are more than one kind of Arachnichimps," facepalmed Kevin. "Cool." Ben said. He charged into some Esoterica. Ben shot a web at one, clinging onto it. They both traveled dimensions. Finally, Ben jumped up and punched the FKC member in the face, sending Ben back to the Forge. He jumped onto a Lucubra which sent it tentacles after him. He dodged them and kicked the Lucubra in the face. Ben shot a web onto an Esoterica's face, pulled him forward, then punched him in the face. Gwen shot a mana beam at one then some mana orbs at another one. Kevin absorbed Myaxx's armor and made a mace hand. Rickon hovered overhead, electrocuting the enemies. Vilcugon shot a blast at the Amperi, but Rickon turned intangible. Azmuth built a mini blaster and shot at them. He hit Psycubra, knocking him back. He then hit some Lucubras. Ben got punched in the face, and again in the gut. An Esoterica kicked him in the stomach, picked him up by the tail, and smashed him into a nearby Celestialsapien. "This isn't working. Let's try something new," noted Ben. He slammed the Omnitrix. He grew a little taller, became black, and his hair formed into two long curved antennae. "Feedback!" He shot electricity out of his antennae. He ran up to Vilcugon and tackled him, or tried to. Vilcugon swatted him away with his tentacle. Feedback transformed into Way Big. Ben shot a cosmic ray at Vilcugon, which had no effect at all. "I really wish I could go ultimate." Azmuth teleported in. "On this new Omnitrix, there is a new evolution feature called 'Power Forms'. They are better than ultimates, but I have yet to unlock them for you," he explained. Ben sighed, then jumped up and threw Vilcugon into the ground. He was only the size of Vilcugon's eye, though. Vilcugon growled and changed to the size of Humongousaur and in his Lucubra form. He snarled, then charged into Ben, who changed into AmpFibian and electrocuted Vilcugon. Vilcugon flew backwards and absorbed the baby Celestialsapien, then started absorbing the other ones. Ben floated over then zapped him again. Vilcugon absorbed that too. Vilcugon X blasted Ben. He transformed into Chromastone and blasted Vilcugon X. Vilcugon X absorbed that, too. He turned more like Chromastone, purple spikes poking out. Vilcugonstone X rammed into Ben and absorbed the Omnitrix, turning him into Utility. He laughed evilly, then made a huge explosion with his laser eyes. Ben jumped out of the way and flew into him. Utility blasted him with Swampfire/Heatblast fire. Ben timed out, and his scream pierced through the night. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres